koizora
by DMxHG
Summary: Hermione Granger adalah seorang gadis SMA biasa, namun semuanya berubah setelah Hermione bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Koizora, by DMxHG.

Disclaimer: harry potter is owned by J.K rowling & Koizora is owned by Ibuki Haneda.

RATE T

p.s: maaf banyak typo, penggunaan bahasa yang tidak bagus dan cerita tidak jelas, maklum saya masih baru di dunia writer FF. Oh iya, ini cerita koizora versi Harry Potter dan tentunya ada sedikit perubahan. Um… ok, Happy reading!

 **CHAPTER 1**

Namaku Hermione Granger sebut saja Hermione, aku baru memasuki Hogwarts Senior High School dan masuk di kelas 1A, aku mempunyai sahabat yang bernama Ginny Weasley dia menyukai seseorang dari kelas 1D yang bernama Harry Potter. Jadi aku menemani Ginny untuk melihat Harry didepan kelasnya. "waaah mione, Harry ganteng sekali ya… aku berharap dia segera meminta nomor HP ku." Kata ginny, "hm gin, menurutku dia biasa saja." Tiba tiba harry keluar dari kelasnya bersama temannya yang berambut pirang platina, aku kira dia akan ke Ginny ternyata salah dia malah ke aku. Harry berkata "hei namaku Harry Potter, boleh kah aku meminta nomor telfon mu?" setelah Ginny mendengar kalimat itu dia langsung pergi jadi aku juga pergi menyusul ginny.

Sesampai dikelas ginny malah mendiami ku, dia sangat sedih bahwa ternyata harry lebih memilih meminta nomor hp ku dari pada dia. Pada waktu belajar ginny hanya menenggelamkan wajah nya di meja, dia terlihat sangat sedih. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. "Gin…. kau marah padaku karna tadi?" aku bertanya. "….." tidak ada jawaban dari Ginny dia masih saja menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja. "Gin, kau tau? Tadi sewaktu kau pergi harry berkata bahwa dia meminta nomorku agar dia bisa berdekatan denganmu dan dia juga meminta nomor telfonmu….." Oh Tuhan, aku terpaksa berbohong. Akhirnya ginny pun menoleh ke arahku dengan riang. "BENARKAH?" dia bertanya kpd ku dgn sangat riang, aku pun mengangguk.

Gara gara kebohongan ku ginny terus terusan mengecek hp nya, dia menunggu sms dari Harry. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengannya tapi bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan untuk tidak membuatnya bersedih. Jadi sewaktu pulang sekolah dan sekolah sudah sepi, kuputuskan untuk membuat surat kepada Harry aku akan mengatakan padanya untuk menyukai Ginny karna dia sangat menyukainya. Setelah ku buat surat itu aku langsung pergi ke kelas 1D aku berharap agar kelasnya sepi supaya aku bisa menaruh suratnya diam2 diloker harry untung disekolah ini terdapat loker beserta namanya. Tetapi sampai dikelas 1D harapanku ternyata tdk dikabulkan, ternyata masih ada anak 1D yang masih tinggal di kelasnya. Ya, dia si rambut pirang platina teman Harry yang tadi bersamanya dia sekarang sedang bermain gitar sambil membelakangiku. "ehem.. permisi, apakah kau teman Harry Potter?" aku bertanya. Dia pun berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menoleh kepadaku. "Ya. Kenapa?" dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan melihat kertasku. "Oh, ingin menyampaikan surat cinta eh?" dia bertanya dengan suara sangat sinis. "bukan, ini surat… mmm… surat…, yang penting aku mau meminta tolong bisakah kau nyampaikan surat ini kepadanya?" aku menyodorkan surat itu dan dia mengambilnya dan aku pun berkata "Ok, termakasih. Aku permisi" aku pun cepat2 mau pergi dari sini karna si pirang platina tadi terlihat sangat menyeramkan cara bicaranya yang dingin, rahang wajahnya yang mengeras dan mata kelabu nya yang melihat ku sangat tajam. Tetapi baru aku berbalik, tiba tiba dia menarik tangan ku dan dia menciumku. Sontaku aku kaget, dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut tp aku diam saja, aku terlalu kaget untuk ini. Setelah dia selesai mencium ku aku tetap diam mematung dia menatapku penuh heran dan dia pun berkata "Jangan bilang itu ciuman pertamu." Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku dan aku langsung lari menjauh dari dia.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Setelah kejadian tadi sepulang sekolah Hermione terus melamun dirumahnya dia tidak mood untuk melakukan kegiatan selain berbaring dan melamun. Dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa dia telah dicium oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, apa yang dipikirkan orang itu sampai sampai dia menciumnya. Hermione hanya menghela napas, lalu dia bangkit berdiri dan menatap dirinya di depan cermin dan memegang bibirnya. Tiba tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Hermione.

"Masuk." sahut Hermione, mempersilahkan orang itu masuk, pintu terbuka dan ternyata yang datang adalah Ginny. Dia berpakaian sangat rapih. Hermione terkejut karna Ginny tiba tiba datang kerumahnya. "Ginny! Kenapa kau tak bilang bilang mau datang kerumahku? Dan kenapa kau berpakaian sangat rapih? Tanya Hermione. "oh maafkan aku Mione, aku benar buru buru dan aku tidak lama kok disini. Aku hanya mau berterima kasih pada mu. Kau tau? Bahwa tadi sepulang sekolah harry tiba tiba meng-sms ku dan mengajakku kencan malam ini. Terima kasih Mione karna kau telah memberi nomorku kepada Harry." Ucap Ginny sambil memeluk Hermione.

'Ternyata pemuda pirang tadi telah memberikan suratku kepada harry, Syukurlah.', ucap Hermione didalam hati. Lalu setelah Ginny melepaskan pelukannya, Hermione bertanya kepada Ginny. "Gin, apakah kau pernah dicium seseorang secara tiba tiba sama orang yang tidak kau kenal?" Ginny yang mendengar pertanyaan Hermione agak kaget "Eeeh kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau habis dicium seseorang ya? Hayooo ngakuuu! Siapa orang yang telah mencium Hermione Granger? Beruntung sekali orang itu" Tanya Ginny dengan nada yang mengejek, Hermione yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus geli. "ayo Mione, siapa yang telah menciummu?" Ginny bertanya lagi. "Ah? Um… um… tidak ada yang mencium ku kok. Kan aku cuman bertanya…" kata Hermione.

"Oooh begitu, aku cuman mengira ngira kok. Santai saja Mione, hm tentang dicium seseorang secara tiba tiba ya? Aku pernah tapi dicium sama mantan pacarku dulu hehehe" jawab Ginny dengan cengengesan, Hermione mendengus mendengar jawaban temannya itu. "Ok Hermione, aku harus pergi kalau tidak aku akan terlambat berkencan dengan Harry" kata Ginny. "Ok Gin, mari ku antar keluar."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Hermione berangkat kesekolah pada saat Hermione berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dia disambut dengan pemandangan Ginny berjalan dengan Harry sambil bergandengan tangan. Hermione lalu menyapa Ginny dan dibalas sapa oleh Ginny. "Hai Hermione, um… Harry aku pergi dulu ya. Bye" ucapnya sambil mencium Harry dan dibalas anggukan oleh Harry.

Hermione yang melihat kejadian itu kaget sendiri. "Ginny! Kenapa kau menciumnya? Apakah kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Hermione. "Ya Mione, Harry menembakku semalam. Aaaah, dia romantis sekali!" kata Ginny sambil kegirangan. "Wowww, selamat Gin!" kata Hermione sambil memeluk Ginny, ketika Hermione melepas pelukannya tiba tiba ada orang yang tidak sengaja menyambarnya

"Eeeh" seru Hermione karena kaget. "Oh maafkan aku Hermione, aku tidak sengaja. Maaf" kata orang itu, ternyata orang itu adalah Oliver Wood teman sekelas Hermione, dia orang yang pendiam. "Tidak apa apa Wood" balas Hermione. "Hn, iya sekali lagi maafkan aku Hermione, aku permisi dulu." Kata Oliver yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hermione.

Ginny yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum geli. "Eheeemm." Sentak Ginny kepada Hermione yang sedang melihat punggung Oliver yang menjauh, Hermione pun menoleh. "Ada apa Gin?" Tanya Hermione. "Kau tau Mione? Aku sering mendapati Oliver Wood menatapimu diam diam pada saat kita sedang dikelas dan banyak teman kelas kita juga sering mendapatinya sedang melihat mu. Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Ginny.

Kening Hermione mengerut mendengar analisa Ginny. "Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar" kata Hermione. "Astaga Hermione, kau ini tidak peka sekali. Oliver lumayan tampan juga kok. Apakah kau mau aku uruskan dengannya? Soalnya kau jomblo sekali Hermione" kata Ginny sambil terkikik geli.

Hermione yang mendengar pertanyaan Ginny langsung memutarkan bola matanya. "Errr gin, kau ini benar benar ya otak mi itu hanya di penuhi dengan urusan cinta cinta. Huh, dari pada mengurusi itu sebaiknya kita bergegas ke kelas karna bel sudah mau berbunyi." Ucap Hermione, yang langsung menarik tangan Ginny untuk kekelas.

 **TBC**

 **Makasih yang buat GinevraPutri, Brilliana An – Nisa, arinamour36 & sam yang udah ngereview & buat yang sudah baca, aku bener2 kaget loh kalau ternyata ada juga yang mau baca fict ini haha.**

 **Ok, don't be a silent reader ya guys. See you in next chapt**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hermione saat ini sedang duduk di Rooftop sekolahnya, seperti biasa aktifitasnya ketika istirahat pasti dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disini di tempat favorite keduanya setelah perpustakaan. Oh ya, perpustakaan selalu menjadi tempat favoritenya yang menjadi nomor satu. Disini tempat yang bisa menangkan dirinya, dia bisa melihat awan awan yang indah dan tempat ini selalu sepi sangat jarang sekali orang datang ke tempat ini. Selain menyukai buku dia juga suka melihat pemandangan awan. Dia selalu membaca buku buku tentang awan dan itu adalah buku favoritenya.

Dalam keadaan hening tiba tiba terdengar pintu Rooftop terbuka, itu berarti seseorang masuk dan sekarang Hermione tidak sendiri lagi disini. Ternyata yang datang adalah si Rambut Pirang, eh tunggu… Dia membawa seorang wanita kesini . Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalo disini ada Hermione jadi Hermione bersembunyi.

Mereka terlihat seperti merundingkan pembicaraan serius tapi Hermione tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan karena tempat persembunyiannya cukup jauh dari mereka, tiba tiba si Rambut Pirang mencium wanita itu. Ketika melihat hal tersebut jantung Hermione berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Kenapa hati ku berdetak cepat sekali, apakah ini pertanda cemburu? Hah cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu? padahal dia bukan siapa siapa ku jadi terserah si Pirang itu kalo dia mau mencium wanita lain.' Batin Hermione.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi dan Hermione keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, tadinya Hermione mau menenangkan dirinya disini tapi tidak jadi karna kejadian tadi malah membuat dirinya merasa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa siswa/siswi Hogwarts harus mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 31 Desember, yang berarti malamnya jam 00:00 adalah malam tahun baru dan ulang tahun Hermione. Hermione telah berjanji mengajak Ginny & Oliver Wood dinner dan sekalian merayakan malam tahun baru bersama. Oh ya, soal Oliver Wood itu Ginny yang ingin mengajaknya untuk ikut. Hermione hanya meng-iya iyakan saja permintaan aneh sahabatnya itu.

Sekarang sudah jam 6 Hermione telah selesai bersiap siap untuk pergi ke Restoran yang akan dia kunjungi bersama Ginny & Oliver, Ginny akan menjemput Hermione di rumahnya dan Oliver langsung kesana. Dia sekarang sisa menunggu Ginny untuk menjemputnya. Sambil menunggu Ginny, tiba tiba handphone nya berbunyi dan itu dari Ginny.

"Halo Hermione" terdengar suara Ginny yang serak.

"Iya Gin, kau sudah sampai dirumah ku? Eum… kenapa suara mu serak Gin, kau lagi tidak sakitkan?" tanya Hermione.

"Hm Mione, maafkan aku. Aku sebenarnya sedang terkena flu tadinya kupikir flu ku masih ringan ternyata semakin kesini flu ku menjadi flu berat dan sekarang kepala ku pusing sekali. Jadi, aku tidak bisa datang. Maafkan aku Hermione, lagipula sekarang Oliver sudah ada di Leaky Cauldron dia sudah menunggu kita sejak tadi. Kau bisa pergi sama diakan? Uhuk.. Uhuk…." kata Ginny sambil terbatuk.

"Yaah, hm ya sudah kalau begitu. Cepat sembuh ya Gin." kata Hermione.

"Ya Mione dan sekali lagi ku ucapkan maaf dan selamat ulang tahun Mione, maaf ya Hermione. Ok, sudah dulu ya Mione aku ingin istirahat dan sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi karna Oliver telah menunggu kita dari tadi. Bye Hermione." Kata Ginny.

"Bye Gin." balas Hermione. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Hermione pergi ke Leaky Cauldron. Dinner & malam tahun baru kali ini sepertinya akan menjadi canggung bagi Hermione karna dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Oliver.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hermione telah sampai di Diagon Alley street, tempat dimana restoran Leaky Cauldron berada. Di Diagon Alley ada sebuah wahana dan taman yang di sediakan untuk melihat kembang api pada malam tahun baru, tempat ini selalu ramai pada saat tahun baru karna disini spot yang tepat untuk melihat kembang api dan akan banyak kembang api yang bermunculan disini dan bentuknya unik unik.

Memasuki Leaky Cauldron, Hermione mencari rambut coklat Oliver dan akhirnya Hermione menemukannya. Dia sedang duduk sendiri dan terlihat seperti menunggu orang, Hermione jadi merasa bersalah membuat Oliver menunggu.

"Hai Oliver, maafkan aku ya karena telah membuat mu menunggu." Kata Hermione sambil duduk di depan Oliver.

"Ah tidak apa apa kok Hermione, em selamat ulang tahun ya Hermione." Kata Oliver sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak hadiah ke Hermione.

"Wah terima kasih Oliver, mau kubuka disini atau dirumahku?" Tanya Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha terserah kau saja tapi lebih baik dirumah mu saja ya, eh ngomong ngomong Ginny dimana? Kukira kau pergi bersamanya?" kata Oliver sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Ginny tiba tiba terkena flu berat dan dia terlambat memberi tahuku padahal aku sudah menunggunya dan karena itu aku terlambat datang kesini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya." Kata Hermione sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Oh begitu ya, hm tidak apa apa kok." Balas Oliver sambil tersenyum.

Hermione yang mendengar itu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oh ya mari kita pesan makanan, Waiters!" kata Hermione sambil memanggil pelayan Leaky Cauldron untuk memesankan Hermione dan Oliver makan malam.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam Hermione dan Oliver keluar dari Leaky Cauldron dan pergi membeli es krim yang ada di jalan Diagon Alley ini, jalan Diagon Alley sekarang sedang di padati oleh para pengunjung. Sampai sampai Hermione dan Oliver harus mengantri untuk es krim nya, setelah mendapat es krim nya, Oliver dan Hermione memakannya di kursi taman tempat orang menunggu kembang api di taman ini pun sudah sangat ramai, warga London ternyata masih menyukai Diagon Alley sebagai spot untuk melihat kembang api.

Tiba tiba pada saat Hermione dan Oliver sedang asyik mengobrol ada seseorang yang datang dan langsung melempar es krim Hermione & Oliver, ternyata orang tersebut adalah si Rambut Pirang dan dia langsung memukul Oliver sampai Oliver terjatuh ke rumput taman ini. Hermione mau menolongnya tapi dia tidak bisa karna tiba tiba dia menarik paksa tangan Hermione dan membawanya menjauh dari taman Diagon Alley.

Ternyata dia membawa Hermione ke tempat duduk dekat wahana Bianglala Diagon Alley, disini sangat sepi karena sudah jam 23:35 dan semua orang telah menunggu kembang api di taman Diagon Alley.

"Hei apa mau mu hah! Tiba tiba memukul teman ku dan menarik ku kesini seenaknya, Kau ini kenapa!? Kita saja tidak kenal!" kata Hermione sambil menangis.

"Hei… Hei…. Jangan menangis, aku kesal karna kau berduaan dengan bajingan itu…. Nghh, ya aku tau aku salah tapi kau membuat ku cemburu melihatmu berduaan dengan si bajingan itu..." kata Draco.

Hermione tidak berhenti menangis, dia tidak sanggup untuk membalas pernyataan draco dia hanya bisa terisak dan membelakanginya. Pria ini selalu saja membuatnya kaget akan kejutannya tapi kejutannya selalu membuatnya bersedih.

Draco yang melihat Hermione menangis dan terus membelakanginya bingung dia harus bagaimana karna Hermione tidak merespon setiap Draco berbicara, dan Draco melihat bunga Daisy disamping bangku ini dan mencabut paksa bunga tersebut.

"Ok, sebagai permintaan maafku aku memberi mu ini, Maafkan aku Hermione." Kata Draco sambil menyodorkan bunga Daisy.

Hermione yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung berbalik dan tangisannya mulai mereda. Dia melihat draco yang sedang tersenyum sambil menyodorkannya bunga Daisy, bunga kesukaannya. Dan dia melihat bunga itu sepertinya di cabut paksa. Hermione mendengus melihat itu.

"HUH! Kau ini… Aku tidak ingin menerima itu, aku tidak tega melihat bunga secantik itu kau cabut paksa lebih baik kau menanamnya lagi." Kata Hermione sambil mengelap air mata yang menempel di pipinya.

Draco yang mendengar perkataan Hermione langsung menaikkan alisnya dan tiba tiba terdengar bunyi kembang api yang menandakan bahwa ini sudah memasuki tahun baru dan ulang tahun Hermione.

'Huh, selamat ulang tahun Hermione. Ulang tahun yang penuh dengan kesialan.. Sabar Hermione, Sabar.' Batin Hermione.

Tiba tiba Draco mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di saku celananya dan menyodorkannya kepada Hermione.

"Happy birthday Hermione, ini kadoku. Kau harus memakainya ya" kata Draco sambil tersenyum.

Hermione ragu ragu namun akhirnya mengambil kado tersebut, dia membukanya dan ternyata hadiahnya adalah sebuah gantungan handphone beruang, menurut Hermione hadiahnya lucu. Dia menyukainya.

"Aku memberikan mu gantungan handphone karna setiap aku melihat gantungan handphone ku aku selalu mengingat mu, kau masih ingat inikan?" kata Draco sambil memperlihatkan gantungan handphonenya

 _Flashback_

 _Seperti biasa pulang sekolah Hermione pasti menghabiskan waktunya di Perpustakaan dan sekarang di Perpustakaan hanya ada dia dan disini sangat sepi, pada saat Hermione sedang asyik melihat lihat gambar awan di bukunya dia mendengar dering telfon, jadi Hermione mengikuti suara tersebut. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah rak buku dan Hermione melihat handphone bunyi._

 _Dia yakin penelfon handphone ini adalah pemilik handphone ini, jadi dia menjawabnya dan si penelfon bilang dia lupa handphone nya di perpustakaan dan akan mengambilnya sebentar dan dia menyuruh Hermione untuk menaruh handphonenya di tempat penitipan barang dekat pintu masuk perpustakaan karna dia tidak yakin bisa datang cepat jadi Hermione meng-iyakan nya._

 _Pada saat Hermione menutup telfonnya dia melihat gantungan handphone Mickey Mouse nya robek sedikit jadi Hermione menjahitnya dengan benang karna di tempat penitipan barang perpustakaan ada benang dan jarum. Dan ternyata pada saat itu ternyata Hermione tidak menyadari kalo pemilik handphone tersebut sudah ada dan melihatnya dari jendela perpustakaan. Dan selesai Hermione menjahit dia pun menaruhnya di tempat penitipan barang dan pulang._

 _Flashback end_

Hermione mengingat gantungan handphone tersebut, ternyata handphone ini punya si Pirang ini. Tapi kenapa sampai si Pirang ini selalu mengganggu hidupnya?

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi kenapa kau mencium ku? Kenapa kau memukul teman ku? Sebenarnya kau kenapa, aku saja tidak kenal dengan dirimu." Tanya Hermione

"Semenjak ku lihat kau di Perpustakaan aku menyukaimu, aku menciummu karena… Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku menciummu dan aku memukul teman mu karena aku kesal kau berduaan dengan dirinya. Dan oh ya, aku Draco Malfoy. Kau bisa memanggilku Draco" balas draco sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya.

Hermione yang mendengar pernyataan Draco tambah semakin bingung dengan Draco, akhirnya dia membalas sodoran tangan draco.

"Ngh… Aku mau pulang dulu, bye" kata Hermione tapi sebelum Hermione pergi tangannya ditahan oleh Draco.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Draco.

"JANGAN! Ngh.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, terima kasih hadiahnya Draco. Bye" kata Hermione sambil pergi meninggalkan Draco

"Ya, sama sama Mione." Balas Draco.

 **-TBC-**

 **Bagaimana sudah cukup panjangkah? HEHEHEHE maafkan saya ya kalo belum panjang**

 **Makasih ya yang sudah review hehehe dan untuk arinamour036 maaf kalau pen namenya kemarin salah.**

 **Koizora itu bahasa jepang yang artinya Sky Of Love**

 **Ok, jangan lupa review ya hehe**


End file.
